Little Blackbird
by K.S.Riddle
Summary: This is the story of Johnny's second pet, Feathers. Is Feathers for real, or is he just another voice?


Okay this is the redoing of my first story. The people who reviewed before, and you know who you are, review again and tell me if you think it was better that the first. I have acquired more skill and an Atticus CD from the last time I wrote here. I also think I know how to get rid of the O things. And in the last story no one noticed that Johnny's car materialized in the second chapter. During the Christmas break, I will update every day. Merry Christmas, Chanukah, Kwanzaa, or whatever you celebrate this time of year.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Johnny comics or the characters. I only own Feathers. And the people in this story exist, minus some of Johnny's victims.  
  
  
******  
  
Johnny sat alone at home on his beat up old couch, very, very bored. Johnny watched Mr.Sasma craw up beetween the couch seat, and flicked Mr.Sasma acros the room. Johnny watched Mr.Sasma fly, fall, and scuttle down to the basement under the door's crack.  
  
He decided to put a damper on killing for a little while. The demon had been killed when the universe came back, so Johnny really had no reason to kill, now it was only a habit when someone got him angry. Nailbunny and the Doughboys had disappeared since Johnny disassigned his voice to them. He hadnÕt realized that it would be that easy...   
  
An hour flew by, Nny just sitting, watching T.V., he got up every once in a while to flick the pink, scraggley rabbit's ears to improve the reception. He flicked the channels by, nothing at all to watch. Oprah Windfrey, that disgusting man on channel 26 who danced with little girls in ugly green dresses, The Kids Next Door, Jimmy Nuetron... 'Ugh... One more minute of this trash and my Brainfreezy's gonna be coming up the wrong way.'  
  
Johnny decided to go out and do something productive. He walked around town, walked past the 24/7 without realizing that he had walked longer than the radius he usually drove. He came to a familiar pet store and noticed that it was the store where he bought Nailbunny. Johnny's curiosity over took him as he walked into the store.   
  
Johnny looked around. He saw a Filipino girl petting small white rabbits in a glass cage, an escaped rat scurring across the floor. Two teenage girls were looking a bird near a bunch of brightly colored parrots making incessant squawking noises. Johnny looked over their shoulders at the bird.  
  
One of the girls, a very tall one, about the same height and thinness of Johnny turned around. She wore yellow tinted glasses, black jeans, a Korn shirt and fire boots. "Hi!" she exclaimed loudly, scaring Johnny out of his little trance looking at the bird.  
  
"Becca... Don't scare people like that... uh hi. I'm Becky, and this is Becca," said a girl a bit shorter than the first one. Becky had wavy blonde hair and wore a shirt depicting a horse and loose blue pants. "And that's Sarah..." Becky said pointing to a strange girl a few years older than both of them, but a little shorter. She was inspecting the lizards making odd notes to herself.  
  
Johnny shrugged. "I am Johnny, but as you both seem nice enough, you may call me Nny. What does that say there?" Nny spotted a plaque at the bottom of the cage with a few words scribbled on it.  
  
Becky and Becca read it aloud, "Deaf, Dumb, Blind, and Creepy."  
  
Johnny frowned, he felt sorry for the bird. People probably came in and made fun of the bird. The bird looked an awful lot like Johnny if he were small, black, had feathers and a beak for a nose. Johnny scrunched his nose , "Why does the plaque say "Creepy"? Deaf, dumb, and blind, that can be proven, but is this blackbird's plaque really just another sign of man's ignorance.  
  
Becca looked at Johnny a bit funny, shrugged and turned her attention to Sarah who was now carrying a hamster. "Sarah, have you found your lab pets yet?"  
  
"Yes I have! I found a green hamster missing and eye and it's bottom row of teeth. It shall fulfill my purposes well," she said while turning the hamster upside down, inspecting it, and weighing it.  
  
"I don't even want to know," Becky said shaking her head slowly. Sarah paid for the hamster and they left, saying 'Bye' to Johnny first.  
  
Johnny was now reassured that there were people as messed up as he was. With this thought he turned his head back to the Blackbird. 'Poor guy, I bet everyone makes comments at him, too. And he canÕt even fight back. I think I just found a new friend!' Johnny thought as he gave a kind little smile to the bird.  
  
ÒPimply register woman! What is the cost of this bird?Ó Nny asked the teen behind the register who looked half asleep, smacking her gum. "Teenager." Johnny slapped a gloved hand on the counter to attempt to knock the girl from her day dream.  
  
ÒFree,Ó the girl perked up, ÒThat thing has been here for, like, forever. I mean, like, no one wants the stupid scrawny thingie.Ó  
  
ÒIÕd like it,Ó Johnny said, glaring and knowing he was right about the bird being made fun of.   
  
ÒThen, itÕs like, totally yours. ItÕs food will be, like, ten dollars and itÕs cage will be, umm, I think itÕs somewhere near- near- err.. DonÕt know. ThatÕs free, too, I guess.Ó  
  
ÒThere,Ó Nny said said dropping a ten dollar bill onto the counter. The teenager pocketed it instead of putting it in the register.  
  
ÒShouldnÕt you have put that in the register?Ó He leaned over and saw that the register was empty.  
  
ÒUhh... I need to live, too,Ó she said and closed the register. ÒHere's your food, and you know where the bird is. She a dropped a bag on the counter filled with brightly colored pellets.   
  
He walked over to the birdÕs cage and lifted it off the hook that suspended it from the ceiling. The lad put the bag in the cage just to carry. The cage was a simple black canary cage with a little perch suspended from the top of the cage.  
  
Johnny walked out of the store happy with his new little friend. ÒHello there, birdie. What is your name?Ó  
  
ÒFeathers.Ó  
  
'What the hell?!' Johnny thought. 'Psycho bird! Or... IÕm just insane... ' he thought staring at the bird. He hadnÕt even realized that he had stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"Or, you are insane. Besides that, I'm psychic," Feathers said inside of Johnny's mind.  
  
ÒWas that you Feathers?Ó Nny asked.  
  
ÒYes, scary, isn't it?" Feathers responded. A chill went up Nny's spine and he decided to walk to the 24/7.   
  
"Why is it every time I aquire something out of the ordinary that seems neat at first, automatically starts talking to me? Once in a while I'd like having a one sided conversation."  
  
"You don't really want that, do you? From your thoughts, it seems you've had problems with your own voice. Watch your head."  
  
Johnny ducked as soon as Feathers said it, preventing Johnny from having a nasty lump on his head from a superfluous sign reading 'Open' protruding from the 24/7. Nny looked at it with a hateful glare. Not only was it unnecessary, because the 24/7 was always open, as many convenient stores are, it was at the exact spot one would smack their head.  
  
"Thanks," Johnny said, and continued walking into the open door of the 24/7. " By the way, aren't you blind? You weren't supposed to see that. You're blind, or am I making horrible assumptions?"  
  
"Oh yes, I'm blind, but you aren't. I was using your eyes. I'll explain later."  
  
Johnny walked to the Brainfeezy machine and filled a cup full of Cherry Doom flavored ice slush. He placed it on the counter and grabbed several bags of chips and more than enough cans of soup.  
  
Nny saw a bottle reading "Happy Joe's Sleepy Sleepin' Pills". Johnny rarely bought over the counter drugs with the name "Joe" and slang in it, but Feathers advised him that they worked. Besides, the 24/7 had never let him down before. The man behind the counter put his items in a plastic bag and Johnny paid for them.  
  
"Congrats!!" A woman burst from the back room wearing a ridiculous tiara and plastic smile. "Congratulations, Sir or Ma'am, you have won Chippie Hippie wood chips! You are our winner!"  
  
"...Why on Earth would anyone want to win wood chips?"  
  
The woman ignored him and said, "You are probably wondering, how did I win such a fabulous wood like substance by-product! Well, that machine counts how many times a particular person buys a Brainfreezy and/or can of Skettios."  
  
"You mean the security camera?"  
  
She handed Johnny the wood chips. "No, it's not a camera. It's a special super wacky person detector-" the woman was cut off.  
  
At this point in time, Johnny had hit the woman over the head with the bag of wood chips and she was now unconscious on the floor. Johnny looked over to the man who he was deciding whether or not to hit as well.   
  
Johnny took his bag and walked out of the store. Maybe he would use the wood chips as ground cover for his front yard. It wasn't as if the grass was going to grow in anytime soon. Johnny kept walking, he was halfway home when Nny wanted to break the silence.  
  
"What do you have to say, Feathers?"  
  
"From the looks of you past, you are a violent, grudgley and impatient person by nature. Quite impulsive, too."  
  
"Example being..." Johnny knew parts of his own past. But some of it was shrouded in a strange fog. Perhaps Feathers could relieve the past through a plot hole. Or maybe not.  
  
"Well, when you were a but a first grade hatchling, you slammed one of your classmates face in with a sledge hammer because the week before she pushed you off the swing and got all of her friengs to laugh and make jokes of your hieght. Being a little shorter than everyone else and having a love for advanced books and paintings," Feathers said in a know-it-all voice.  
  
"Lovely...I didn't let her turn into a horrible asstick magnet. Right now she'd probably be a cheerleader, always keeping a tight grip onto some football jocky," Johnny said in the same tone Feathers used.  
  
  
I think that this is a nice place to stop. If you would be so kind as to review this and tell me if it has gotten any better. Benito wants to say "Hi". He's a wooden Gyphon that I got. He sits on one's shoulder and moves his head and looks adorable in anything you sew for him! Benito says "Hi" to Luna, Lawellyn, and Grimett. Happy Noodle-boy impressioning to all of you! 


End file.
